


Anywhere but here

by Sorran



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Brotherhood, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: If Opie's got this, so does he.





	

Jax wants to look away and pretend this isn’t happening, because the last thing he wants is to see his best friend beaten to death. But he can’t turn his back on his brother; not now, not ever. Opie's been his faithful partner in crime for as long as Jax can remember, and the least Jax can do is honour his sacrifice and _watch_ , even though it kills him inside.

If Opie's got this, so does he.


End file.
